


It's not always Rainbows and Butterflies

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, M/M, Pining, prom au, sorry monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Jordan is in love with his best friend, which is why he's devastated when Alex Williams, the most popular boy in school, asks Monty to Prom- and Monty says yes. Jasper tries to stay supportive while hiding his feelings for Monty but he can't shake the feeling that Alex's intentions may not be all good and on the night of the Prom the truth comes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not always Rainbows and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in June then I went to work on the other side of the world for a month, forgot about this fic and rediscovered it 2 weeks ago! The idea just suddenly popped into my head one day and I just rolled with it. So I hope it's good. (Also I'm from England so our Proms are probably completely different to American Proms but I kind of mashed together my own experience and what I've seen in films/tv shows!)
> 
> I couldn't be bothered to tag the background relationships but they are:  
> Clarke/Bellamy  
> Miller/Murphy  
> Raven/Wick  
> Octavia/Lincoln

Monty and Jasper had always been near the bottom of the high school hierarchy. To be perfectly honest their group of friends were a pretty odd collection. There was Bellamy and Miller, who were on the football team; Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister who was scarily good at martial arts; Clarke, the resident princess and Bellamy’s girlfriend; Raven, who was scary in a good way; and Murphy who was a dick to anyone who wasn’t in their group (and even a little bit to them but that’s just Murphy’s personality). Jasper and Monty were commonly known as ‘the nerds’ or ‘those freaks who always blow things up’. For this reason Monty was more than a little surprised when Alex Williams, the quarterback and themost popular guy in the _entire_ school _,_ walked up to him at the end of the day and asked him to prom.

 

“Wait, what? I mean are you sure? _You’re_ asking _me_ to prom?” Monty spluttered as he looked around to see if Alex was talking to someone else. Someone cooler.

 

Alex flashed him a million dollar smile which rivalled the ones Jasper gave him. “Of course I’m asking you Monty. I really like you.”

 

Monty frowned, “You’ve hardly ever spoken to me” he said slowly.

 

Alex looked sheepish, “I didn’t know how to tell you. I think you’re pretty cool.” Monty felt his cheeks grow red. Jasper was the only person who’d ever told him he was cool before. He realised that Alex was still looking at him expectantly.

 

“Oh god! Yes, of course I’ll go to prom with you!”

 

Alex beamed at him “That’s great! What’s your number? I’ll text you later.”

 

Monty typed his number into Alex’s phone and blushed again when Alex leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later Mont” he called as he walked away. Monty stared after him in a daze, wondering if he was dreaming, before a grin spread across his face and he punched the air.

 

“I’ve got to tell Jasper!”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Jasper’s hands were shaking as he held the flowers behind his back. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask Monty to Prom. He’d never been so nervous in his life. His stomach twisted as he saw Monty coming round the corner towards him. Monty skidded to a halt in front of him, a smile lighting up his face and making Jasper’s heart beat faster.

 

“Jas” Monty gasped “Alex Williams just asked _me_ to prom!” Jasper’s heart fell as he stared at his best friend.

 

“Wow Mont” he said, forcing a smile “that’s so cool. I’m really happy for you. You’re finally making your way up the social ladder.”

 

Monty eyes focused on the flowers that Jasper was holding “Who are the flowers for?”

 

“The- the flowers?” Jasper stuttered, trying to think of a suitable explanation “they’re for Maya”

 

Monty grinned “Are you going to ask her to prom?”

 

Jasper shrugged “Maybe” he said lightly. He tried to get rid of the lump in his throat. Monty was the only person who he wanted to go to prom with.

 

Monty threw an arm round his shoulders “I’m so excited” he laughed.

 

Jasper sighed.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the longest week of Jasper’s life. He could barely even walk to class with Monty without Alex swooping in and whispering in Monty’s ear and making him blush. Monty would always flash Jasper an apologetic look and Alex would glance over at him with a smug expression.

 

“I’m sorry” Monty told Jasper repeatedly looking more and more dejected each time. “I feel like I’m not spending enough time with you. I just want my date and my best friend to get along. I’m sure if you got to know him better, you’d like each other.”

 

Every time Monty said this, Jasper would force a smile “I like him” he’d assure Monty “and you should spend more time with him, he’s your hot date!”

 

On the inside, Jasper felt like he was dying. All he wanted to say was _“I don’t trust Alex”_ and _“I love you Monty, ditch him and come to Prom with me!”_ but Monty was happy and Jasper figured that that was all that mattered really so he kept his real feelings hidden.

 

The day before Prom Jasper was leaning against a section of the lockers feeling more miserable with every passing minute as he waited for Bellamy and Miller to collect their books. Bellamy slammed his locker shut and turned to face Jasper.

 

“You’ve got to stop moping around.” He said and Jasper scowled at him “Yeah Monty’s going to prom with someone else, I’m sorry. It sucks. It’s not going to help your friendship if you’re not supportive though.”

 

“I _am_ supportive” Jasper said grumpily “I haven’t been anything but supportive all week. I just don’t like the fact that it’s _Alex_ who Monty’s going with. There’s something suspicious about him.”

 

“Alex isn’t that bad” Bellamy said “I mean, he’s a bit of a dick sometimes but so is Murphy and we still like him, especially Miller.”

 

“Fuck you Bellamy” Miller said absently before turning his attention to Jasper “You just don’t like Alex because he asked Monty to Prom before you could” he pointed out.

 

Jasper folded his arms “No, it’s because he’d barely even spoken to Monty before. I just think it’s weird.”

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes “If we promise to keep an eye on Alex from now until Prom will you _stop_ complaining?”

 

“Thank you” Jasper said launching himself at Bellamy and hugging him. Bellamy squirmed out of Jasper’s grasp as Miller laughed behind them.

 

“Hey” Jasper jumped at the sound of Monty’s voice behind him. He turned to see Monty looking adorably confused. “What’s going on?” he asked.

 

“Jasper’s just being irritating as usual” Bellamy grumbled. Jasper playfully stuck out his tongue at him but it quickly turned to a glare when he saw Alex walking towards them.

 

Alex smiled at Bellamy and Miller “Hi guys” he greeted. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge Jasper before turning to Monty. “Hey babe” he said silkily and Jasper shared a disgusted glance with Miller “Are you excited for Prom?”

 

Monty beamed at him and Jasper turned away as Bellamy looked at him sympathetically. “Yeah” Monty said “What time are you picking me up?”

 

Alex looked confused “Oh. Right. Well I thought we’d just meet there, I have some stuff to do beforehand.”

 

Monty’s shoulders slumped slightly “Oh, ok” he said trying to sound upbeat “that sounds sensible.”

 

Alex leant over and kissed Monty’s cheek “Don’t worry” he whispered loud enough for Jasper to hear “There’s going to be a surprise for you at Prom.” Alex straightened up and winked at Monty “I’ve got to go but I’ll see you tomorrow night”.

 

Monty watched him walk away and then turned to Jasper “See you later” he said, giving Jasper a quick hug before practically skipping down the corridor. Jasper turned to Bellamy and Miller who had been watching the whole exchange with incredulous expressions.

 

“Yeah” Bellamy said eventually “I see what you mean. That was a little weird.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jasper watched as Monty nervously pulled at his shirt collar. “Are you ok?” he asked gently.

 

Monty’s eyes flicked to the building in front of them before he focused on Jasper and smiled. “Yeah” he said shakily “just a little nervous.”

 

“You don’t need to be” Jasper said “You look great.” It was true. Monty was looking incredible and all Jasper wanted to do was lean over and kiss him.

 

Monty blushed “You do too” he said softly before tugging at Jasper’s sleeve to pull him towards the hall where the Prom was being held.

 

“I bet I’m the only person here without a date” Jasper said sadly.

 

Monty wrapped an arm round his shoulders and squeezed “Well I want at least one dance with you.” Jasper smiled and together they walked into the already packed room.

 

“I’m going to get us some drinks and see if I can find Alex” Monty shouted over the music. Jasper nodded and turned around to find Bellamy and Clarke walking towards him with Miller and Murphy close behind. All four of his friends had grim expressions on their faces and Jasper’s heart sank.

 

“Where’s Monty?” Clarke asked when they reached him.

 

“He went to find Alex” Jasper replied “Why? Is something wrong?”

 

“You were right” Bellamy said “Something’s going on with Alex.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked. He was beginning to feel slightly sick.

 

Bellamy shrugged. “I don’t know but he was boasting to his friends about this big plan he had for Prom and he shut up pretty quickly when he saw Miller and me.”

 

Before Jasper could reply, Monty reappeared at his side and handed him a drink. “I couldn’t find him” he said, his eyes constantly scanning the room. Suddenly his face paled and Jasper followed his gaze to the entrance where Alex was walking in with a girl on his arm. Monty started walking across the room and Jasper followed with the others close behind. By the time they reached them, Octavia and Raven had joined them with their boyfriends Lincoln and Wick and they all stood behind Monty as a crowd of people gathered around to watch Monty confront Alex.

 

“Alex?” Monty said, his voice shaking slightly “What are you doing?”

 

Alex smirked “Hey Monty, have you met Roma? She’s my real date.”

 

“What?” Monty asked so quietly that Jasper could barely hear him.

 

Alex laughed “This whole thing was a joke” he sneered “I was dared to try and convince you to go to Prom with me. I had no idea it would be so easy. You didn’t think I’d _really_ want to be with someone like you, did you?” Some people in the crowd snickered and Jasper could see Monty’s eyes filling with tears so he stepped forward to put his arm around his best friend. “Aww” Alex said “the little nerd’s going to cry. He’s so-”

 

Alex never finished his sentence. A fist suddenly smashed into his face and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his nose and howling in pain. Jasper looked round to see Murphy flexing his hand with a murderous look on his face as Miller grabbed his other hand and pulled him away. Clarke appeared on Monty’s other side and looked over at Jasper. “Let’s get out of here” she said. Jasper nodded and together they guided Monty towards a side door which led to the garden, their friends quickly following them.

 

They stumbled outside and Monty sank down onto a bench with Clarke and Octavia on either side of him. There was a stunned silence as everyone tried to process what had just happened and then Monty burst into tears. Jasper immediately knelt down on the damp grass in front of Monty and placed his hand on his friend’s knee while Clarke and Octavia wrapped their arms around him.

 

Monty’s whole body was shaking. “I thought he liked me” he said between sobs “he was so nice to me. He made me feel special but it was all a lie. Why would he do that? Have I done something wrong?”

 

Seeing Monty so upset made Jasper want to cry. He grabbed Monty’s hand and squeezed it. “You haven’t done anything” he said, his voice trembling. “Alex Williams is a piece of shit and you are way too good for him.”

 

“Jasper’s right” Clarke said as she stroked Monty’s hair. “What he did to you was so incredibly cruel but now everyone knows that he is a terrible person. We all love you Monty and we’re going to help you through this, ok?”

 

“I just feel so humiliated” Monty whispered. Everyone was quiet as they listened to Monty cry and tried to think of how else to comfort him.

 

“That’s it” Murphy said suddenly “I’m going to give him more than a broken nose.”

 

Monty raised his head looking stricken “No!” he said “Please Murphy, I don’t want you to get into any more trouble.”

 

Murphy looked like he wanted to argue but relaxed when Miller touched his arm. “I don’t like anyone hurting my friends” he mumbled.

 

Monty managed a small smile at Murphy’s words. “You should all go back inside” he sniffed, wiping his face “you’re missing Prom.”

 

“Who cares about Prom?” Octavia said “All my friends are right here.”

 

“It’s Bellamy and Miller’s last year” Monty protested “You’ve all been so kind but I’ll be ok. Go and have some fun.”

 

“I’m staying here” Jasper said firmly. He caught Bellamy’s eye and he gave Jasper a small nod.

 

Bellamy cleared his throat “Let’s give Monty and Jasper some space” he said meaningfully and the rest of the group seemed to catch on surprisingly quickly. Clarke and Octavia hugged Monty again before getting up and letting Jasper slide onto the bench beside his best friend.

 

Raven leaned over and ruffled Monty’s hair “Hang in there kid” she said before moving away with Wick. Bellamy squeezed his shoulder and Miller smiled. Murphy turned to follow them but Monty grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He hugged Murphy tightly and Jasper tried not to laugh at the shock on Murphy’s face. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Monty and patted his back.

 

“Thank you” Monty said, sounding a bit choked up “It means a lot that you stood up for me.”

 

Murphy pulled away, a blush spreading over his cheeks “Anytime” he said gruffly before he turned and disappeared back inside with Miller, leaving Jasper and Monty alone. Monty rested his head on Jasper’s shoulder and Jasper shifted so he could put his arm round his friend’s waist and pull him closer. They sat like that for a while as Jasper rubbed his thumb along Monty’s side whilst listening to the muffled music coming from inside and Monty’s occasional sniffles.

 

“I was going to ask you to Prom” Jasper said eventually. Monty sat up slightly and turned to look at Jasper. There were fresh tears on his face and Jasper felt a rush of anger as he wondered how anyone could even _think_ of hurting Monty.

 

“Really?” Monty asked in a small voice.

 

Jasper nodded “I’d just worked up the courage to ask you when you told me you were going with Alex.”

 

Understanding dawned on Monty’s face “The flowers weren’t for Maya. They were for me.”

 

“I thought that I didn’t like Alex because I was incredibly jealous” Jasper continued, glancing down at his hands “I never thought he was going to do anything to hurt you. I just wanted you to be happy.”

 

“Why were you jealous?” Monty asked quietly.

 

“Because I’m in love with you.” Jasper’s heart was pounding as he watched Monty’s eyes widen. Then Monty was moving closer and his lips were on Jasper’s. Jasper sat in shock for a moment before kissing him back gently. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.

 

“What took you so long?” Monty murmured against Jasper’s lips.

 

Jasper’s smile fell as he moved so that his forehead was resting against Monty’s. “I’m so sorry” he whispered “if I’d just been braver then Alex wouldn’t have been able to make you so upset tonight. It’s all my fault, I was just terrified that you’d say no if I asked you.”

 

Monty grasped Jasper’s hands and laced their fingers together. “It’s not your fault” he smiled sadly “Alex is the one who asked me out as a joke. I’m the one who was taken in by his popularity and said yes.” He leaned even closer to Jasper, “I would have chosen you over him though, every time. Knowing that you love me makes me _so_ happy because I love you too. I just never thought that you would ever feel the same way.”

 

Jasper couldn’t speak. Instead he hugged Monty as tightly as he possibly could. After a while they pulled away from each other, their eyes shining. “Do you want to go home?” Jasper asked.

 

Monty hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. “If I leave now it means that Alex has won. I want to show him that he hasn’t destroyed me. I want to show him that I have you, an amazing guy who loves me and that is all that matters to me. I want to dance with you and the rest of our friends and have fun.”

 

“I’m proud of you” Jasper told him, giving him another gentle kiss. He stood up and offered Monty his hand “Come on, I want to show you off to the world.”

 

Monty laughed and took Jasper’s hand “You’re incredible” he said.

 

“I know” Jasper said with a wink. He squeezed Monty’s hand supportively as they walked back inside. Octavia spotted them first and when she saw their joined hands, her eyes lit up and she nudged Clarke and Lincoln who were standing next to her. Soon all their friends were clapping and cheering and Jasper felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“They’re so embarrassing” Monty said in his ear and Jasper laughed and kissed his cheek before dragging him over to join their friends.

 

A few minutes later a slow song came on and Jasper looked at Monty. “May I have this dance?” he asked and Monty blushed and nodded. As he pulled Monty close, Jasper looked around the hall and was relieved when he couldn’t find Alex. He looked down at Monty and wanted to hurt Alex Williams in every way possible for the pain he had caused that night but he knew that Monty was kind and good and forgiving, and that revenge would be the last thing he would want. Instead he satisfied himself with the knowledge that he loved Monty and Monty loved him and he was going to do everything possible to make sure that his boyfriend was happy.

 

But, Jasper thought as he leaned in to kiss Monty again, maybe it wouldn’t be _too_ bad if he teamed up with Murphy and played a little prank to make sure that Alex knew that he should _never_ mess with Monty again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I always traumatise Monty in my fics. I'll have to write something really happy with him in one day. Please let me know if you enjoyed this!


End file.
